Creatures For A While
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Jake, Quil, and Embry are in a band and sing a song at a club, basically. However, the lyrics are a bit revealing and lead to some...interesting things. Just read it. Based on the song by 311, it fits their situation. JxBxE oneshot


**Creatures For A While**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the song, 311 does (I LOVE YOU GUYS!) but after hearing the song I had the idea for this…I also don't own any characters or the story of Twilight (or New Moon and Eclipse, only in paperback and hardcover, CAN'T WAIT FOR THE FOURTH ONE!) So with all that sad, let's move on, shall we?**

_For all those who read Full Moon, I will update that soon, I just have to finish the next chapter, so please don't get mad at me, this idea has just been eating at my brain!!! _

* * *

Bella and Edward were sitting in her room, talking about the book _Wuthering Heights _(which I also don't own but would like to read), when the phone rang downstairs. Bella ignored it until Charlie knocked on the door and told her it was Jacob.

After a quick glance at Edward for any signs of anger or jealousy (which there were none, selfless little prick…), she hurried downstairs and picked up the phone.

"What?" she asked.

"Guess what?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked with a wary look.

"It's not bad! Listen, you remember when I told you that me, Quil, and Embry are in a band now?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied, remembering the fact that she couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes after picturing Jacob with a lead guitar, Embry with a bass guitar, and Quil on drums singing anything remotely understandable. (That's a long sentence…)

"Well, we have a gig tonight in Port Angeles, I was wondering if you'd like to come." He said.

"Really? That sounds…fun. I'll ask Edward." She said.

"Ugh, must you _always _ask that leech to do anything!? Does he have a leash around you too?!" Jacob almost yelled.

"Jake, he's my boyfriend and he's only looking out for me! Chill!" Bella replied semi-calmly as she walked upstairs with the cordless.

Edward was lying on her bed reading the book when she came in, and she had a brief thought of how sexy he looked, and then was secretly glad he couldn't read her mind. How embarrassing…

"Hey, Jake and the others are playing at a club tonight in Port Angeles, can I go?" Bella asked him, the phone to her chest.

"Jacob is in a band? With who?" Edward asked, genuinely surprised. "Just Quil and Embry." She said.

"Oh, okay, sure. Only…" Edward said and trailed off.

"What?" Bella asked, ready to pout at any moment.

Edward flashed her a sheepish look. "I would like to go too, it sounds…interesting that Jacob and his friends are actually in a band." He told her.

At first she could only stare at him with a surprised and wary look on her face, after she recovered she spoke into the receiver.

"Uh, I'm allowed to go, but he wants to come too. Don't ask me why, I'm still trying to figure that one out." She said as Edward chuckled.

"Right, well, as long as he doesn't start anything then I guess its fine. See you tonight at 7:00." He said.

"Ok, see you. Bye." She replied and hung up.

She gave him another weird look and decided not to even bother asking what that was all about and they returned to discussing the book.

* * *

**7:00 p.m, Club in Port Angeles**

"Hey Bella! Glad you could make it!" Jacob said as soon as she entered and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Jake. Hey Quil, hey Embry." She said and waved to the other two boys.

Jake only nodded at Edward by way of acknowledgement and then beamed at Bella.

"Well, grab a seat, everyone's here, the show's about to start." He said and then dashed off.

They picked their way through the crowd and saw the rest of the Quilette pack sitting at a table, she smiled and waved at them and they waved back, and they sat at the table next to them.

Edward only looked slightly uncomfortable, although you couldn't really tell, it was only because Bella knew him enough and was around him enough to notice.

"Hey, if you're really uncomfortable, we can slip out and I can tell him he did a good job later." She told him.

"Bella, we both know you're a horrible liar, I'm fine, really." He said and flashed a reassuring smile.

She was about to say something when it got darker than usual and the Wild Boyz (no laughing at the name! It fits!) came on stage and began playing their first song.

(Quick note, Jacob is the lead singer and guitar player, Embry does bass guitar and is back-up on vocals, and Quil is on drums. When Embry is doing back-ups it will be in parenthesis or in bold, ok? Good.)

"_My name is volatile; I've been this way a long while. I'd surely like to rest, but the energy gets the best of me. (Check it out!) It's been a wild ride, I wouldn't change a minute. I can't slow down inside, guess that's why I live it."_

Jacob sang and Bella swayed to the beat while the werewolves at the next table grinned at each other. Sam and Emily went out to the dance floor along with some other couples.

"_(Watch it now!) The years of mischief, followed by weeks of thrift. I land on earth's hard face; no legs could keep that pace, and through the rest I sift."_

Bella swayed more and glanced at Edward, who was watching and listening intently. She put her hand on his and smiled, he smiled too.

"_Is there ever a time, when the state of sleeping ever willingly leaves my mind? (Highly frustrated wanna feel elated. Come Monday morn, you feel checkmated. You can be uncool and become the rule. Exceptions were made to drown.) I'm not used to it; you'd think I'd be by now. The ins the outs the ups, and the downs."_

The others from La Push either found dance partners and danced in their seats, however, there was a look about them as if they were enjoying some inside joke. Bella furrowed her eyebrows at this and listened even more intently to the lyrics as Jake continued with a somewhat smirk Edward's way.

"_I wanna make a mess, I wanna blow off stress, I wanna stoke the fire, just creatures for a while. I wanna make a mess, I wanna blow off stress, I wanna stoke the fire, just creatures, just creatures. It comes and goes and comes and goes. Sometimes, I go a little crazy, sometimes; I go a little crazy just like you I do."_

She gasped; he was talking about being a werewolf! She glanced at Edward again and he had a small frown on his face as Jake sent a grin towards his buddies. He caught her eye and looked like he wanted to say something, but then smiled as if everything were okay.

She wondered if this whole thing was really a smart idea but then Jake continued.

"_I know what you were gonna say, but were afraid to cause dismay. Your lyrics switched around, the mixture watered down, and now a pointless display."_

Again with the smirk. _'It's like he can read Edward's mind…can he? No, he's just being a jerk, as usual.' _She thought and sighed. What would have made it funny was if Edward stuck his tongue out childishly at Jake for the insult, but unfortunately he just isn't that kind of person. (Darn it!)

"_It's something one won't understand unless they're in it with me hand in hand. (Don't buy the fear don't buy that my dear. The things you love you must keep near and carry on and you won't feel withdrawn. Even if you're coming down.)"_

She gasped again, did he write this song about her and Edward as well? It was so weird how the lyrics just seemed to fit their situation perfectly, she tightened her hold on Edward's hand but continued listening intently.

"_Sometimes it's wearable, sometimes it's bearable. I careen towards balance till the glass is full."_

She had no idea what that meant. Oh well, moving on.

"_I wanna make a mess, I wanna blow off stress, I wanna stoke the fire, just creatures for a while. I wanna make a mess, I wanna blow off stress, I wanna stoke the fire, just creatures, just creatures. It comes and goes and comes and goes. Sometimes, sometimes I get a little out there. Sometimes, I go off, sometimes just like you."_

He was directing it towards Edward again. What was he indicating? The vampire had never been out of control in even the smallest of ways, or had he? Bella looked at him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye, was there something about him she didn't know?

Jacob smirked, his plan was working, Bella was getting suspicious and Edward was getting pissed. Perfect, what a great after-party this'll be…

"_I go a little crazy; sometimes I go a little crazy just like you I do. Sometimes I go a little crazy; sometimes I go a little crazy just like you I do."_

And the song was over. Edward indeed looked angry, in fact, hid hand was close to breaking the table. He also looked appalled, and Bella could only guess Jacob was thinking some things she probably didn't want to know about. Jacob smirked as the crowd cheered and the boys bowed and went for a small break.

Jacob jumped off-stage and the rest of the pack cheered and slapped him on the back, glancing at Edward to see what he would do.

Everyone could sense the tension in the air, but Edward simple closed his eyes and calmed down before turning the full force of his hypnotic eyes on Jacob, who froze; captured in the gaze.

Bella looked from Edward to Jacob, saw Jacob flinch slightly as Edward's gaze tightened, and then saw Edward smirk and then turn to smile at her.

"That was interesting, don't you think?" he asked her, as if nothing just happened. She turned from Jacob, who now didn't dare look over at them, to Edward, smiling warmly at her.

'_I'm not even gonna ask.' _She thought and smiled back. "Yeah, very interesting. Do you want to go or stay?" she asked, hoping she didn't look frightened or suspicious.

"I think I'd like to stay and listen some more." He said with an innocent look, although there was something lying just beneath the surface…

They went back up and played another song that I'm too lazy to go through so just use your imagination. At the end of their gig the crowd cheered and clapped as they packed up their stuff.

Bella got up with Edward and watched him cautiously as she lead him over to where Jacob was.

"Hey Jake, good job." She said and smiled at him. He grinned back at her, the grin she loved. "Thanks Bells. So was that interesting enough for you Edward?" he replied.

"Yes, actually. Although I couldn't help noticing how fitting the lyrics were. If someone was just a bit too superstitious they might have picked up the fact that you were talking about being a werewolf." He warned.

"Nah, I doubt it. Besides, even if they did, who cares? They wouldn't know for sure and I doubt they'd ask anyway." Jake said.

Edward's face twitched ever so slightly. "Well, it's getting late, come on Bella." He said.

"Bye Jake, tell em when your next gig is." She said.

"Bye Bells. Hey, are you sure he doesn't have a leash on you or something? Sure looks like it to me." He called and smirked when she turned to glare at him. Edward's body went tense but he ignored Jake's taunting as they left the club.

* * *

The drive home was faster than Bella would have wanted, due to the fact that Edward was driving and something was definitely bothering him. Bella squeezed her eyes shut the whole time and tried to think of something not so gut-wrenching.

When they arrived at Charlie's, said cop was fast asleep on the couch. Bella woke him and told him to go back to bed and then went upstairs after Edward pretended to say good night to her and Charlie.

Of course he was already up there sitting on her bed when she opened the door. He looked really frustrated but was trying to hide it.

She sighed and decided to just ask him what he really thought about what happened.

"I think he was quite rude, actually. And cocky. No offense, but that…_friend _of yours is really starting to get on my nerves." He responded truthfully.

"I'm sorry, he's a jerk sometimes, I guess it's because he young and reckless and all that jazz." Bella replied.

"Humph. He should still watch himself, if it weren't for you, Bella, I would seriously rearrange his face and rip his arms off…and his legs." Edward replied. She giggled quietly at him and he turned sharply to her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing Edward. I understand and am glad you value my feelings so much, although there's been times lately when I wouldn't mind if you did rearrange his face and rip off his arms…and legs." She said and giggled again. He smiled faintly as he realized how funny that sounded, but then sighed.

"Yes, but there are more times like this when you'd be angry and sad if I did. And you know he's using that, knowing I won't really hurt him because of you and yet still taunting me and wanting to fight me. If only he knew what a costly mistake that would be." He told her.

"Maybe you should demonstrate it for him." Bella said with almost an evil smirk.

"Bella! I never thought you'd think of such a thing!" he exclaimed. She cast a sheepish look. "Sorry, but it could still prove useful, you never know with Jake." She replied.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I think it would only make him taunt me more, what with his big ego and all." Edward said and Bella playfully smacked his arm.

"Edward!" she said but still giggled. He smiled and then they talked more about other things and eventually she fell asleep in his arms.

Before she was transported to the dream-world, however, she had one last thought…

_I wanna make a mess, I wanna blow off stress, I wanna stoke the fire, just creatures for a while…Sometimes I go a little crazy just like you in do…just creatures, just creatures…_

* * *

**-Author's Note: Ok, so it was a little crappy and sloppy, but I just needed to get that out of my mind and into a story. Has anyone ever thought of pairing Edward and Jacob together? Think about it, it could probably work, and it would be one of the weirdest couples I'd ever read about, and let me tell you, I've read about some **_**weird **_**couples! But seriously, please tell me what you think about this fic and also about the EdwardxJacob idea, and if someone has written something about that pairing, please tell me! Peace out!-**


End file.
